Dead Island: Epidemic
Dead Island: Epidemic is an upcoming game in the Dead Island series of games, a follow-up to both Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The game is being developed by Stunlock Studios using the Unity game engine. It is published by Deep Silver, scheduled for a PC-exclusive release. The game is currently in Open Beta. Unlike previous Dead Island games, Epidemic is a Multiplayer Online Battle Arena, or MOBA, pitting multiple 4 player teams against hordes of zombies (PvE) as well as against each other (PvP) in a battle for supplies. To date PvP is only available in a three-team free-for-all (4v4v4) mode, though a two-team (4v4) mode is plannedI think you should reconsider 4v4v4 - Dead Island: Epidemic forums. Plot After the events of Dead Island, John Sinamoi escapes from the horrors of Banoi Island, making his way to Amaia Island to find safety. Unfortunately, Amaia has been struck by the same Kuru virus which caused the outbreaks on Banoi Island and Palanai Island, and Sinamoi soon finds himself surrounded by zombies and other infected. As John braces himself for his seemingly inevitable death he is unexpectedly rescued by a group of survivors, who start "tearing up the infected like a pack of wild dogs" using scavenged and makeshift weapons, saving Sinamoi's life. Sinamoi discovers that his rescuers are themselves infected, but unlike the normal mindless hordes "the virus is making them stronger, smarter." He decides to stay with these new survivors, and help them as they gather supplies and fend off the undead. Gameplay Dead Island: Epidemic is played from a third-person overhead isometric perspective. The player controls one of several selectable characters, initiating special attacks and moving via the keyboard, while initiating basic attacks and aiming via the mouse. Specific objectives vary depending on the mode of combat, but in all modes Walkers, Infected, and various Special Zombies spawn and attack the player, and must be killed or avoided. Various items can be obtained via combat, either in the course of gameplay or as a reward for completing certain tasks. Items can be anything from crafting components to weapons to Blueprints. Outside of combat modes, the player is returned to the "Crib", where they can manage inventory, select characters, or craft weapons and other items. Items and character unlocks can also be purchased via an in-game currency, obtained either during combat modes or by purchasing directly using real-world currency. Enemies Many enemies from previous Dead Island games return in Dead Island: Epidemic, including Walkers, Screamers, Floaters, and Rams. The behavior or abilities of certain enemies may vary from those of previous games. Additionally, at least one new Special Zombie has been introduced by Epidemic: the Puller. Pullers are heavily mutated enemies which move about on all fours, similar to how a crab moves. The mutation has also dramatically increased the length of their tongue, simultaneously strengthening the muscle and giving the Puller prehensile control over it. This allows Pullers to use their tongues to grab victims and pull them towards them, thus their name. Characters Dead Island: Epidemic currently features four brand new playable characters, each with three different variations: Survivor, Armored, and Mutated. *'Survivor' characters are the standard version of the character as it is initially available. *'Armored' characters are those which have resisted the more dehumanizing effects of their infection, equipping themselves with scavenged and makeshift armor to aid in fought the undead. *Conversely, Mutated characters have allowed the infection to alter them further, retaining their free will but gaining inhuman enhancements and abilities. Amber Amber is a support character, having few direct offensive capabilities, but numerous abilities to impede or confuse enemies as well as aid allies. 'Where do you see yourself in five years?' the counselor asked. 'I'm a lion tamer living with a flock of primates!' Amber responded at the age of six. It was not far from the truth. Amber worked at shelters for dangerous and misunderstood animals from all over the world. Berg Berg serves as the game's heavy or tank class. Taught by the mightiest of lumberjacks, Berg emerged from the great boreal forests of Canada with a log of Mahogany in one hand and raw power in the other. He left Yellowknife for a warmer job in Southeast Asia to find a tropical paradise. He'd soon find out that chopping through zombies was a perfect use of his skills. Bryce Bryce is a danced class, specializing in long range attacks and those which stun or distance enemies from him. Bryce was on vacation in Indonesia to catch some legendary waves during monsoon season. Turned out facing off against waves of undead was an even better adrenaline rush! Isys Isys is a small but powerful fighter, not capable of taking much damage but highly maneuverable with several dodge and evasion abilities. Isys had logged thousands of hours in fighting game competitions, and repaired the rusting cabinets in her spare time. Her latest world championship tournament prize was a tour of the most gorgeous islands in all of Southeast Asia. Now that the epidemic's hit, she's putting those engineering skills to work in a whole new way. Other characters Three additional playable characters have been confirmed. The first is a man named Fuse, a cigar-smoking member of an unnamed police force, specializing in explosives and firearmsDead Island: Epidemic Horde Mode Gameplay - The Fuse - YouTubeDead Island: Epidemic Ep #14, Fuse (New Character!) - YouTube. Fuse was available in early test editions, but was removed for a time until his re-introduction in version 0.3 of the beta.Latest Patch Notes 05/07/2014 - Dead Island: Epidemic official website The second is a woman named Wanta, attired in a flowing dress with her face painted in a distinctive "voodoo skull" pattern, specializing in a combination of healing and evasion abilities.Wanta. Dead Island Epidemic [closed beta] - YouTubeWanta - Dead Island: Epidemic forums Wanta was temporarily available to some Closed Beta players, but was later removed from the selectable characters entirely. There is no precise date given for her return.Any word on when Wanta and Fuse will be coming back? - Dead Island: Epidemic forums The third is a Goat, added "in honor" of the game Goat SimulatorDead Island: Epidemic - Goat Mode! - YouTube, whose launch trailer parodied one of Dead Island's teaser trailers.Goat Simulator trailer riffs on Dead Island, but with goats - PC Gamer The Goat has been shown to have both a ramming and tongue-grabbing ability, each core game mechanics within Goat Simulator. Additional playable characters have been hinted at, including existing Dead Island character Sam B, Who was added to the game not far into the Beta and holds a very powerful set of skills, which are intended to deal out a lot of damage, while Sam B himself is able to take damage just as Berg does. Videos Dead Island Epidemic - Gameplay Trailer Dead Island Epidemic - Open Beta Trailer Closed Beta Dead Island Epidemic Amber Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Amber Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Berg Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Bryce Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Armored Bryce Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Isys Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Armored Isys Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Gallery Dead island epidemic - crib 2014-03-27 20-39-35-49.jpg|The old Crib interface, showing several characters, including Wanta new_crib.jpg|New Crib introduced in later patch Dead-island-epidemic-screenshot-4.jpg Dead-island-epidemic-003.jpg References es:Dead Island: Epidemic Category:Video game